Himino Journey's to Futal Japan
by Himino-Ai
Summary: This story is about Himino Ai, my original character. She is a half demon. The story is set in Futal Japan and has some characters from the Inuyasha series but is not focused on them. I will update this story often as it is an on going series.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Through Time**

As Himino jumped through the portal, the very portal that her mother went through just fifteen years ago, she felt a sharp and intense pain like she never felt before. The pain shot through her body like a dagger. Soon she was through the portal and like magic the pain dissolved, and it was as if the event had never occurred.

Himino climbed up and out of "the well" as she was instructed to. She lost her breath as she took in the beautiful scene. An amazing forest of flowers and cherry blossom trees was filled with vibrant sunlight. The faint sound of flowing water told Himino that there was most likely a river or stream nearby. This was the seemingly untouched background of the place called Feudal Japan. After she caught her breath from climbing the wall of the well, Himino headed east, following the directions given to her by her mother, Yuma. After years of begging her mother to let her return to the place that had been her home for the first two years of her life, she finally broke!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-­­­­­-­------------------­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------

"Mom I'm 16, I think I'm old enough to know were I come from." Himino said while looking her mother, Yuma, right in the eyes.

"No, I won't have you going back to that _place_. I brought you here for a reason, to keep you safe from the dangers of that world." Yuma stated in a stubborn fashion.

"I know you can tell me how to get back. Please, I need to do this." Himino stood in front of her mother and got down on her knees.

"I want to do this, it's the most important thing in the world to me." Her mother walked pasted her towards her bedroom.

"Come with me." She said as she walked into her room. Himino got up and followed her mother as she entered the room she saw her mother reach up into her closet and take down a small cream colored shoebox. Her mother opened the box and removed a small pink book. Himino just stared at her mother the whole time, wondering what the heck she was doing. After Yuma removed the book she closed the box, and returned the box to it's shelf in the top of her closet.

"What is that, some cryptic manual from the past?" Himino said with a sarcastic tone.

"You want to go back so bad, read it." Himino took the book and began to flip through the many pages. The book was obviously very old, and the pages were worn and tattered. The text was small and hard to read, some in old world Japanese and some, near the back of the book, in English. The more Himino read the more she realized…

"This is a diary isn't it, your diary. From when you lived in Feudal Japan?" Himino pried curiously.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Yuma said growing tired of her daughter's "will" to get where she had worked so hard to get her away from.

"Oh, don't be smart mom!" Himino snapped.

"And you watch your tone young lady." Yuma demanded in a motherly way.

"Whatever, sorry. Now, please tell me what this has to do with me going _home_?" Himino asked more confused than ever.

"First of all that place is not your home and it never will be. Second if you actually read it you'll know your way there and back like you've done it a million times." Yuma said starting to regret her decision to give in to her daughter.

"Okay whatever you say." Himino sighed doubtfully.

So that night Himino sat awake reading every word of the book, some very interesting, some boring, and some just disturbing. But just as her mother said every detail of how to get back was there and was memorized fairly easily. With all of the new info that Himino had received it was just a matter of deciding when to leave and whether she wanted to tell her mother or not. When Himino awoke in the morning she knew exactly what to do and how. First she got up, washed and dressed as always but there was a difference. She pulled her long shoulder length bluish black hair into a high ponytail with her long bangs hanging out the front, rather than leaving down to cover nearly half her slender face. Afterwards she didn't spend time applying any eyeliner and tinted moisturizer to her nearly flawless, slightly tanned beige skin like always. And instead of taking her usual half an hour to get dressed in her school uniform, which she hated because it made her look like everyone else in her school, she quickly found her favorite Nirvana band-tee and slightly baggy ripped jeans, and threw them on. Along with them she found several more casual outfits, a cute dark blue and black "Rotten Pieces" dress, a few pairs of socks and boy-short underwear, and some comfy flip-flops. After she tossed them all in a worn green gym bag and pulled on her chunky black Vans, she walked downstairs to grab some food and face her mom's oncoming questions.

As soon as she entered the kitchen her mother looked at her like she was insane.

"Where is your uniform?" Yuma asked while still chewing a piece of toast.

"I have some stupid track thing today before class, and coach said to dress down in something you don't mind getting dirty." Himino quickly replied thinking that would answer for the bag also and stop her usual bombard of questions, but of course she continued.

"Will you still have practice after school too?" Yuma shot back.

"Yeah, I guess so I'm not 100 sure." Himino lied.

"What's the gym bag for?" Yuma had no intention of leaving any question unanswered, typical mother.

"It has my uniform, duh. I have to go, they told us to be there a little early." Himino grabbed a slice of slightly burnt toast and headed for the door. "Oh, I'll be at Ria's house after practice, see ya!" With that Himino ran out the door so fast she could only hear the first word her mother said. "Wait……" But Himino was already out the door and had no intention of stopping. On her way to the bus stop Himino pulled out her cell, punched in Ria's number and pushed talk.

"Hey, I won't be at school today. But if my mom calls can you tell her that I said I was coming over, but I had to stop at the store first?" Himino sounded slightly desperate, slightly annoyed too.

"Okay wait, am I missing something?" she asked in her usual bored tone.

"No, I mean yeah, but I have to tell you later. Can you just do me this one favor, pretty please??" Himino pleaded in her most kidlike voice.

"Sure, anything for Himino-chan! Bye loser!!!" Ria hung up the phone and shrugged off the weird feeling that lingered after the phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As she wondered down the streets of her "hometown" Himino knew that finding the address where the well was located would be one feat in it's self, let alone getting the girl she had read about, Kagome, to allow her access to it. After traveling a few blocks she reached the bus stop and boarded the bus that would take her downtown, where she needed to take the subway to Kiyoto. Stepping into downtown Tokyo was like coming home for Himino, she thrived on the city and activity it offered. Most of all, the city provided her favorite past time shopping, which on her bank account was beginning to become a problem.

"Ah, the fresh city air, gotta love it!" She said sarcastically choking exhaust from a passing car.

Arriving in Kiyoto was like being in a different world. The vast country side was like something out of a picture book. The day was dwindling down, apparent by the golden setting sun. The city was a small quant area surrounded by beautiful farmlands. The house's were similar to the ones in suburban Tokyo, but had land around them that seemed to go for miles. Not one house had less than one acre of land between itself and its neighbor, and not one appeared to be fewer than a hundred years old.

Himino walked down the gravely road, kicking the small rocks as she went. Looking for the address written in the little book was becoming frustrating and Himino was beginning to wonder if it may have changed after all the time her mother had been in Tokyo. Deciding to stop and ask for directions Himino began to look for anyone who might help her out. But she realized for the first time, that the streets were empty.

"Well this was an excellent idea." Himino huffed, walking down the street looking for any sign of life. After a few blocks, she found a small store and went in to ask for help.

"Hi. I'm looking for this address and was wondering if you could point me in the right direction?" Himino handed the paper with the address written on it, to a rather funny looking man with a straw sticking out of his mouth. The man took the paper and glanced at it for what seemed like a second and spouted out a list of directions like he lived there himself. She took back the paper, thanked the man, and walked out following what directions she could remember. The long twisting streets seemed to go on for miles, and the directions made the house sound so much closer than it really was. But Himino eventually came to the address she had been searching for. The house was a massive mansion with a miserable exterior. A weeping willow was hunched pitifully over the doorway. Himino took a deep breath as she walked up to the door. She rung the doorbell several times and waited for a reply. The door swung open and a young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties stood in its place. Himino instantly recognized the woman from her mother's diary. She had long dark hair, milky white skin, and wore a necklace of what appeared to be pearls and fangs.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone named Kagome, are you her?"

"Yes, do I know you?" Kagome asked looking slightly confused.

"No, well yes sort of. You helped my mother when she was young, her name is Yuma."

Kagome opened her mouth as if to speak but then paused for a moment. "You, your Himino? I knew you when you were only two years old, you've grown so much." Kagome held her head and looked overcome as memories flooded back. "How…Why are you here? Your mother swore she would never tell you of this place."

"Things change, I suppose." Himino said pushing past Kagome and entering the house without a second thought. "I'll cut to the chase, I need your help. I know about where we come from, where I come from and I want to go back. My mother told me you could help."

"If it's the well you're referring to then yes it still works, but you can't go back it's to dangerous. I won't put another person's life in danger." Kagome's eyes seemed to be filled with sadness as she walked into a room which appeared to be a study, Himino quickly followed behind her determined not to be refused what she wanted. The walls were lined with books, and the room was dimly lit and made Himino strain to see where Kagome had gone to.

"You have to do this, I'm begging you! I don't know you or what you've been through, but I need this. I don't come from here, I'm not normal and I need to see the place that's my true home."

"You have no idea of the dangers of that place, I've almost been killed more times than I can count. And you, your just a little girl. You can't defend your self there!" Kagome's eyes widened, full of fear for this person she barely knew. Himino giggled slightly at the notion that she was unable to protect herself.

"Listen, I've gone over this a million times in my mind. I know the dangers and I am prepared to face the consciences of my actions. This is what I _choose _to do, and no one is going to stop me." Himino said staring directly into the young woman's eyes.

"I have a feeling nothing I can say is going to change your mind?" Kagome replied looking defeated. Kagome got up from her seat and lead Himino into a small walk-in storage closet. After removing several items from a shelf Kagome found a large plastic bin with strange writing that Himino was unable to recognize on its lid.

"If I let you go then I at least have supply you with things you will need. Here, empty your bag."

Himino emptied her duffle bag and took the ragged nap sack that was handed to her. The bag was ripped and torn but still strong enough to hold its load. Kagome began to rummage though the pile that emerged from Himino's bag. She removed a few things from Himino's possessions: flip-flops, some food, a tee-shirt, and a small comb. After placing them in the old nap sack she put the other things back into Himino's duffle bag.

"What about my other stuff? I can't just leave it!"

I'm afraid your going to have to. Your going five hundred years into the past, an iPod isn't going to fly. We don't want them to think your some kind of God or worse a…"

"What a demon, well I'm sure you know this but I am a demon."

"No you're a half demon and who knows nothing of it. And it has to stay like that, things are different now, the humans in the Futal Era no longer take so kindly to demons, harmless or not."

Changing the subject quickly Himino looked at the nap sack, "Is that all I'm supposed to take?"

"I have some things that are safe for you to use in public." Kagome looked in a small box on a shelf in the back of the room. "Here you'll need some money, it's not much but it'll buy you food and if your lucky a weapon."

Himino took the fading paper and tarnished coins and looked at them in confusion.

"They look worthless, are sure they'll take em'?"

"They're 500 years old how do think they'll look? Trust me there worth around $100 dollars, that's a lot for that time. And in our time there practically priceless."

"Then why are you giving them to me, why not sell them?"

"My memories can't be bought, and besides if I would have sold them you wouldn't have any money right now."

"True."

"Now that's all I can give you, but I'm sure you can find anything else you might need in one of the villages near the well."

Kagome and Himino walk out of the house into the back yard. Kagome lifted a small planting pot that was home to a very small, very beautiful lily. The lily was white and purple, two of Himino's favorite colors. Under the pot was a slightly rusted key. Kagome took the key and lead Himino over to a dark, depleted shed that had scrolls pasted all over it. Inside stood the well that would take Himino home, it was tall and when she looked down in to the base there was no end in sight.

"What were all those scrolls on the door for?"

"They're seals, used to keep bad spirits out and…in. They were given to me by an old friend, a monk in fact." The sad look Himino had seen earlier returned to Kagome's eyes. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Himino looked into the well once more just to be sure she really wanted to do this. "How does this thing work?"

"Just jump right in and don't worry it doesn't hurt. Much." Kagome laughed quietly to herself.

Himino grabbed her bag and swung her legs over the side of the well's edge. She turned and waved to Kagome, took a big breath in, and jumped down into the darkness of the well.


End file.
